


Gunpowder & Gelatine

by venvephe



Series: The Snowglobe Series [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy’s got this glint in his eye as they edge along the quiet corridor, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth that Roxy knows only means he’s got something in mind.</p><p>“Lancelot,” Eggsy’s outright grinning now, “Let’s <i>Legolas-Gimli</i> this shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder & Gelatine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spot of fun, inspired by a song you're definitely going to recognize. I love and want to see lots more of the Roxy and Eggsy friendship dynamic; this is really just a little piece playing with that!

Eggsy’s got this glint in his eye as they edge along the quiet corridor, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth that Roxy _knows_ only means he’s got something in mind.

“What? Out with it,” she mutters, careful to keep her voice low and her back pressed against the wall. They can hear the heavy clomp of combat boots on the metal walkways; they had always expected this operation to come to a head with a fire-fight, and now that it’s almost upon them Roxy can feel the adrenaline start to thrum in her veins. She keeps her breathing even and her pistol drawn but pointed down, and tracks the life signatures in her glasses’ display as the guards move around.

“ _T-minus two minutes to tits-up_ ,” Merlin murmurs in her ear through the comm link, and she tries to restrain her own smile.

“Lancelot,” Eggsy’s outright grinning now, “Let’s _Legolas-Gimli_ this shit.”

“ _Galahad_ ,” Roxy hisses, exasperated, but she’s fighting down a smirk now too. “That’s not something to joke about!”

“Don’t have to kill them,” Eggsy amends in a muttered whisper, “Just knock them out, or - otherwise incapacitate. C’mon, counting would give Merlin something to do, at least-”

“ _You cheeky bugger-_ ” Merlin starts, but Eggsy doesn’t stop.

“-and it’s even, like - L and G! Legolas, Gimli - Lancelot, Galahad? Come _on_ , Rox!”

Eggsy’s got that puppyish earnestness in his expression, eyes bright - and fuck, even Roxy can’t say no to that face.

She keeps him hanging another beat longer, making a show of thinking about it, of glancing back and forth as if assessing the situation. But then she purses her lips into a sly smirk, slinking further down the hallway with a glance over her shoulder at Eggsy. “I’m going to win.”

“ _Lancelot_ ,” Merlin groans, somewhere between plaintive and exasperated, and that only makes Eggsy’s smile grow wider.

“Like hell you are,” Eggsy smirks back, elbowing her a little in the ribs. The footsteps are getting closer, but neither of them can resist talking a little smack. “I’m the king of hand-to-hand take-downs; just you watch.”

“Galahad, _please_ ,” Roxy dimples a smile at him, “I know Harry makes you play chess; you know what the most powerful piece on the board is. And _I’m the queen_.”

Eggsy grins, delighted at her response; it’s at that moment that Merlin is right, and everything _does_ go rather tits-up.

They turn the next corner and a guard turns, hearing their muffled footfalls, and starts to shout before Roxy can take him out with a quick shot to the shoulder. He twists and falls like a doll with cut strings, and she creeps quickly down the corridor to knock him out with the press of a watch-button. Eggsy’s on her heels, keeping himself turned away to guard her flank, but it’s too late; the guard’s shout must have been into the radio, because from the sounds of yelling and clumping boots fills the hallway from the maze-like network of corridors around them.

“One ahead of you already,” Roxy quips as she stands, and she and Eggsy end up not quite back-to-back, each with their guns drawn towards the opposite end of the hallway, waiting for the crush of armored guards to approach them from either side. It isn’t ideal, being cornered like this, but between the two of them they’ll make it work.

“Just wait, love,” Eggsy tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at her, just as the shouts are getting louder. “Just you wait.”

Guards burst into the room from _both_ of the doors; Roxy can feel each pulse of Eggsy’s body against her back from the kickback of his gun as he fires - four shots in quick succession - and then the warm weight of him is gone. There’s no time for her to watch, but she knows his repertoire - can see out of the corner of her eye how he takes a running leap off the side of the wall and crashed down into a surprised guard, pistol-whipping him, then swerving to avoid the falling body, slamming the butt of the gun into the next guard’s kneecap.

The guards are wearing bulletproof vests and garish camouflage jumpsuits - though what good that does _inside_ , Roxy doesn’t know - but she picks off the first two through the doorway with rounds squeezed off from her pistol, deadly accurate. She takes a knee when the next one starts firing at her, ducking quickly before pushing up and launching towards him, tucking into a roll so she can sweep out his legs and then slip the gun under his chin to make _four_.

She’s concentrating on Merlin in her ear and the display of her glasses, finding openings in the guard’s defences and thinking ahead to accomplishing their true objective - so it’s a surprise when a shout rings out, followed by a gunshot fired into the air. The guards in front of her freeze unexpectedly, and she whirls around, ponytail flying, to see that Eggsy’s caught in a headlock, with the muzzle of a gun pressing into his temple.

Roxy frowns, immediately bringing up her pistol and training it at the guard who’s holding Eggsy. Her eyes flick to him - he’s got a split lip and his hair is rumpled, but otherwise looks fine; his eyes are bright with adrenaline and his chest heaves even has he tries to stay still because of the gun.

She steps closer, feeling the guards pressing in behind her - she doesn’t like having her back to them in the slightest, but it can’t be helped. All of the guards - the ones left standing, anyways, it looks like Eggsy had been doing just as good a job as she had - are wearing matching smarmy smirks now, clearly believing they have the upper hand.

They’re wrong.

“You’ll be wanting to let him go,” she says coolly, sighting down her gun to keep it aimed dead between the guard’s eyebrows. “I’m a good shot; I can put you on the ground before you can pull the trigger.”

“She is, bruv,” Eggsy says conversationally, as if he isn’t a hostage under the hands of these creeps. “Take her word for it, she’s been a dead-shot the entire time I’ve known her.”

“Piss off,” the guard snaps, tightening his grip around Eggsy’s neck to shut him up. “She’s not gonna shoot me. She’s a _girl_.”

Roxy grits her teeth, her hands tightening their grip on her gun, ready to bite out a reply when she sees Eggsy’s gone still - but he hasn’t passed out, there’s a fire in his eyes that’s only growing, angry at her expense. But as she watches it transforms, becomes something more than blunt anger - it’s fiercer, and has the spark of cleverness she’s seen many times before.

He’s had an idea, Roxy realizes, pursing her lips.

“She’s not just a girl,” Eggsy says, fingers digging into his captor’s arm and starting to drag downwards. Roxy can see him winding up, taking a deep breath, and then -

“She’s a killer, _queeeeen_ -”

It takes only a second for the guards’ surprise to work to her advantage; she shoots the guard next to the one holding Eggsy, and Eggsy uses his weight to flip his captor over his head, putting a knee against his back as Roxy shoots him, too. He doesn’t stop singing as the remaining guards descend upon them - he’s a surprisingly nice tenor, Roxy thinks as she dispatches another guard with a watch-dart.

“ _Gunpowder, gelatine_ ,” Eggsy sings, voice wobbling only a little as he dodges a fist to the face and elbows a guard in the solar plexus, breaking the man’s nose when he doubles over.

In fact, it’s surprisingly easy to coordinate her attacks to the beats of the song - a two-punch combo that sends one guard flying into a wall, arm crunching from the impact, then twisting away from another to use the watch-taser against the back of his neck - and Eggsy manages to keep singing, belting out the words loudly over the noise of the fight.

“ _Dynamite with a laser beam_ ,” he sings, in time with using his own watch-stunning attack, and Roxy grins. Eggsy is always full of surprises.

But suddenly through the comm-link Eggsy is joined by the strains of electric guitar and four-part harmony; she actually grins while landing a hit on the next guard, who rushes at her with a drawn knife.

“ _Figured he could use the support_ ,” Merlin huffs through her earpiece, and Roxy chuckles, stepping over one of the fallen bodies so she can lunge at the guard and take him to the ground with a high kick.

“ _Guaranteed to blow your mind_!” Eggsy’s really into it now, though his motions are probably more about dodging attacks and landing his own than they are about miming the song, but Roxy wouldn’t put it past him to do both.

The room is clear by the time he reaches the last bars, every guard slumped to the ground and unconscious or worse; without hostile threat, Eggsy skips over the bodies to Roxy’s side and gives her a fist bump as he sings, “ _Anytimeeee_!” He draws out the vowel longer than necessary, grinning widely. The track playing in their ears moves into the iconic guitar solo, and Roxy smiles back.

“Couldn't help yourself, could you?” she asks, and Eggsy beams at her.

“That was _awesome_ ,” he says, clapping her on the shoulder, “Couldn't let them talk about you like that, could I, eh?”

“I did most of the hard work,” Roxy raises an eyebrow, gesturing to the guards strewn across the hallway, “and you’re the one that got caught in the first place. Does saving you make me a _knight_ as well as a _queen_?”

“You’re already both,” Eggsy bows at her, grinning, as if he’s presenting her to the room of men they've just taken out.

“Charming,” Roxy laughs, stepping over the fallen guards to the other end of the hallway, towards the mainframe room they’d been trying to get towards in the first place. “But we’ve still got a job to do.”

Merlin leaves the song on as they make their way through the maze of rooms; Eggsy hums along, a spring in his step because his hair-brained idea had worked. Roxy sighs, shaking her head. There will be no living with him after this.

_Although…_

“And I won, too,” Roxy says, nudging Eggsy’s shoulder with her own.

“Oi! It was a close fight!” Eggsy complains, and then starts up an enthusiastic recounting of the events they’d only just encountered, and Roxy snarks right back at him. They're able to find the mainframe, get the flash drive, head for the exit without running into more trouble - though the entire time neither of them notice that Merlin’s put the track on repeat.

  


**Author's Note:**

> For more Kingsman and Hartwin-variety writing and art, follow me on [tumblr](http://venvephe.tumblr.com)!


End file.
